The availability of millimeter wave (mm-wave) frequency bands has contributed to the expansion of main stream applications of mm-wave wireless technologies. The 60 GHz band, for example, has various applications, such as Wireless HD and WiFi standard 802.11ad. Also, the progress in developing mm-wave radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) is providing the path to mobile and personal computing applications. Packaging for mm-wave RFICs include a plurality of antennas to facilitate communications between mm-wave transceivers. A plurality of antennas, also referred as to as an antenna array, is typically included to achieve a desired gain and directivity in the antenna radiation pattern. One or more of the antenna array elements is configured for circular polarization radiation pattern shape. To achieve this pattern shape, however, requires the RFIC package to include phase shifting components in the signal fed to each of the circularly polarized antenna array elements, which increases the size, complexity, and cost of the RFIC package. Achieving circular polarization across a wide frequency bandwidth is also difficult without increasing the size, complexity, and cost of the RFIC package.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.